Exterminate!
by CaitlinTheArtist
Summary: Here is another story bassed on Matt and Clara! The most recent seasion 8 episode was with 12th Doctor and Clara and I thought it would be inspired by that! it is also has Amy in it just to make it different!
1. Chapter 1

_!Exterminate!_

_CHAPTER 1_

_After being gone for 3 days without family and friends, it starts to bother me. Should I go back home? They would think I'm crazy if I told them about Cyber men and Weeping Angels! I slowly open my eyes to find I was dreaming. I sit up and shake my eyes from the blur. I covered with a blanket and beside me is a mug of mint choc chip fluffy and a note. The note said:_

"_Gone on another mission, You will find us in the basement below the TARDIS"_

_I stand up and head towards the stairs to hear the word repeated over and over again. 'Exterminate' When I was little I though I would always hear it in my dreams. I slowly walk down the stairs, trying not to draw attention and peek around the corner. There it was, the same creature from my nightmares. A Darlek. I quickly lean against the wall to regain balance. The though of that thing in here just creeped me out! The way it would move around my bed to my computer and scan it with it's little sucky thing for a hand. "I have to face my fears" _


	2. Chapter 2

_I say to myself, taking a deep breath and turn the corner. The Darlek was wired up head to toe in strange wires that lead to the Tardis contol panel. "Ah! You finally made it, did you get a good sleep"? He said with a chirpy sound in his voice. He probably can't see the fear in my eyes. I slowly walk closer, hoping the Darlek can't hear me coming. I star at it closely, it's rusty shell of a body crusting away. "Help...me" It says as it's blue light moves up and down,as it is scanning me. As it speaks it's ear type things show a fadded light as it speaks in it's rusty voice. "Why is it saying help"? I ask in my shaky voice. The Darleks in my nightmares wanted to destory me and my family. it was all so real, I never knew they were real. "Why is he...it here"? I ask moving my hand along the Darleks rusty body. "So...Cold" It says, tears start to well up in my eyes. I quickly blink them back. Was it lying? Was it here to kill me?_

I wipe my eyes, still trying not to make it obvious. How could I help a creature that was haunting me all those years? My memories slowly flash back in my mind. That one word 'Exterminate' Will haunt me forever. I feel a hand wrap around mine, I don't let go though. "Does it want to kill me"? I ask the Doctor heading over to the Tardis heater. I slowly pull the leader.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't"! The Doctor shouts smacking my hand and pulling me into a corner. "it's here for you, it's leader sent it here to kill you once it is better, I will get rid of it promise" He says, looking into my sorrow eyes. He places both hands on the sides of my face and then closes his eyes. Suddenly all the memories of the Darleks in my sleep floods my mind. "What are you doing"! I say in peaceful voice, I want to shout but I feel peaceful. .

"Hush, I'm trying to resolve this, go see Amy and see will keep you away from the Darlek, don't let it see you as it knows your here" he says, guiding me over to Amy. It stand beside her, looking at what she is fiddling with. On the monitor is a picture of the Darlek leader and a profile. "Is that the leader"? I whisper to Amy, she suddenly jumped as if I gave her a fright. "Whoa you scared me, and yeah he is, did the Doctor send you here"? She asks trying to regain her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah he did send me here" I reply with a shaky voice. I walk over to the corner of the room, looking out of the corner of my eye to make sure Amy is there. I sit down and curl my knees up to my chest and jam my eyes shut. All the memories of my mother and father flood into my mind:

I remember when the Doctor told me about how I was brought into this world, through a leaf after my dad Dave caught it and got saved by my mother Ellie , I still have it so I can remember my mothers passing when I was 11 years old. My dad has spoke to the Doctor when I was very little while I was asleep, about how the British government was making him cross. After meeting the Doctor when I was a little child I have then reunited with him after I got thrown of the cloud and nearly died, The Doctor had given me his key and we began traveling. But before the all happened I had made a phone call to the Doctor telling him how the WIFI password wouldn't work. My room mate had come in and told me the password was "RYCBAR123" So as the Doctor was on the phone I created a little saying to remember it "Run you clever boy and remember" I have died over 3 times, but I was born to save the Doctor...

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" I hear the creature yell, the sound of chains being broken and dust flying around the room. The buzzing sound of the Darlek fills the room next to me, he has escaped


End file.
